


I'll keep you company

by xilchang



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exams Suck, Felix is there for a tiny moment at the beginning, Reader is gender neutral, Seungmin is very sweet, Slice of Life, he just wants to take care of you, then I got hungry and got my mom to buy me donuts, they eat donuts, yayy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilchang/pseuds/xilchang
Summary: When school is stressful, Seungmin will come to the rescue.(Idea credit to @dailyseung on Twitter)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader, Stray kids/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I'll keep you company

_One more week. Just one more week._ _You can do it._ You tell yourself. _Two exams plus your grad ceremony, and then you’ll be done with high school for good._

“How’s it going?” You look up to see a navy blue sweater, and someone placing their schoolbag on the table.

“Going,” you pause, then add, “barely.”

“What subject are you studying for?” Felix sits down, unzipping his bag to pull out his own worksheets.

“History; you?”

He makes a face, “English.”

“What’s the topic for this year’s exam?”

“Advertising.”

“Oh, ew.” You grimace in agreement. “Good luck with that.”

“I hate English class.” Felix lays his head on the table, a big sigh emitting from him. “Like I love reading books and all, but the tests and exams? Not so fun.”

˜ ˜ ˜

Upon opening the door, you see a happy grin on your boyfriend’s face.

“Hey Minnie,” you give him a tired smile.

“You look down, what’s up?” Seungmin steps in, worry slowly making its way across his face.

“Just studying for exams, you know how it is.”

“Well, I’ll keep you company while you’re studying then!” He gives you two excited fist pumps, and then an encouraging smile spreads onto his face.

“Aw thanks. I’m in the living room, go make yourself at home.”

Making his way in, he plops himself onto the couch beside you.

It’s been at least four hours now, and the words in front of you have started to mush together.

“I don’t know how much more I can take. My brain’s shutting off.”

“Well we can always take a break. No point in studying if your brain’s not going to retain anything!” A gentle smile graces his lips.

You nod reluctantly. “Anything in mind?”

Seungmin pouts, eyes shifting to the side as he thinks. “Well a walk is always nice. And maybe we could stop in and get donuts! My treat.”

“Sounds good, I don’t remember the last time I ate,” you trail off.

“Not good, not good~.” Seungmin whines, throwing his arms around you in a dramatic hug. His pout only grows when you pull back to look at him. “You always have to make sure you’re eating!”

“Sorry Minnie, I’ll try to do a better job at remembering.” You smile at first, and then frown. “Not that I can remember much else when I’m trying to remember the names of war generals and the wars they fought. Plus all the presidents and all the amendments each one made. And-”

“Okay I get it,” Seungmin shushes you, fondness showing in his eyes as they squint into crescents. “Maybe I’ll just have to take care of you until exams are over, hm?”

“But don’t you have exams to be studying for too?”

“I did my science exam this morning, and my math exam is on Friday. Other than making a cheat sheet, I don’t have much to study for.”

You hum in response.

“Okay, get up, let’s go for a walk!” Seungmin grabs your hands and pulls you to your feet.

The walk down the street is refreshing, if not for your mind, then at least for your body. Your muscles needed stretching after sitting in one spot for so long.

While reading the menu at the little cafe, Seungmin practically vibrates, bouncing on the tips of his toes, eyes darting around excitedly, and you wonder if this outing was maybe more for him than for you. Not that you’re upset, you love your boyfriend very much, and he deserves treats and loving care just as much as anyone else.

“What do you want?” He turns to you, sparkles in his eyes.

You smile, “was too busy looking at how happy you are that I didn’t get to look at the options yet.”

Seungmin cocks his head with a wrinkled nose, an amused smile playing on his lips. “Did you even want a donut?” He laughs.

You nod, smile still on your face, “yeah, give me a moment.”

The two of you stay in the coffee shop to eat your strawberry frosted donuts, letting the thoughts of your upcoming exam leak from your mind for the time being.

On the walk back, you point to a perky, floppy eared puppy, “look, it’s you!”

Seungmin sticks out his tongue in a pant, bringing his hands up in front of him to mimic paws. “Good boy? Am I a good boy?”

“The bestest,” you pat his head, holding back a grin.

Back at home, and the information you have to go through doesn’t look quite so daunting.

“Go sit down, I’ll make you tea!” Seungmin grins.

Before you can protest, Seungmin tuts, “I’m taking care of you this week, remember?”

And so you go sit on the couch.

Little contented hums are heard along with the water boiling in the kitchen.

The next time you look up from your papers, you see a grey hoodie, and then a floof of brown hair.

Eyebrows furrowed, he carefully places a full mug of steaming earl grey in front of you. “I know it’s your favourite.”

Your eyes meet his happy ones, “Oh! Thanks.”

Sitting down across the coffee table from you, Seungmin opens his pencil case, taking out a baby blue mechanical pencil. “I’ll work on my cheat sheet now if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” you hum.

With the both of you taking notes and flipping through textbooks, it’s fairly silent for the next two hours.

Only when Seungmin puts down his pencil and stretches, does anyone talk again.

“I’m done my cheat sheet. Do you need help memorizing?”

You nod and Seungmin makes his way to the couch, sitting beside you.

“We could cuddle?” He asks hopefully, tilting his head.

You quickly shimmy your body closer to him, and he wraps his arms around you, chin going to rest on your shoulder.

“Here,” you hand him a booklet full of possible questions to be on the exam, “ask me questions and I’ll do my best to answer.”

˜ ˜ ˜

“You’re done~!” Seungmin runs to tackle you in a hug when you come out of your history exam. “You did great! You aced it! I know you did!” He flops your body side to side, his happy smile contagious.

You grin, grabbing onto Seungmin’s arms to gain stability and get to him to stop moving. “Well, thanks for helping me the other day. I wouldn’t have been able to memorize so well without you there.”

He wrinkles his nose with a cute smile in response. “Well, regardless, good job. I love you!” Seungmin squeezes you tight, his hug full of love. “I think you deserve a treat for all your hard work. Donuts?”


End file.
